1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method thereof, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus which provides a 3-dimensional image and an image processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, development efforts of 3-dimensional (3D) display apparatuses have been accelerated for viewing with more sense of reality. Accordingly, 3D images which were typically watched at the theater can be viewed at home using a display apparatus such as a television.
Meanwhile, in 3D images, overlaid text, such as a movie title or game score, provides a user with added interest. However, it is difficult to calculate a precise disparity for the overlaid text using the existing stereo matching algorithms.
Accordingly, spatial disparity discrepancy results in text distortion and flickers. These problems are magnified in a text area. Therefore, a method for resolving disparity discrepancy in a text area is required.